Boys of Hidden Villages
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: What if a wicked witch approached Sasuke and give him an aphrodisiac? Every boy started to fall for him, and it only meant one thing: chaos discontinued
1. Chapter One

**Boys of Hidden Villages**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Title inspired by the title 'Boys of Mineral Town'. Sorry, my brain had just stopped working to think for a title.

Summary: what if a wicked witch (me) approached Sasuke and gave him an aphrodisiac? Every boys fall for him and that could only mean one thing: chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter One The Wicked Witch and the Aphrodisiac**

It was late night already, the moon shining fully, looking like a certain silver saucer on the dark starless sky. Several howls of wolves were heard as the village was situated near a group of forests, and one couldn't expect that there were no wolves in a forest. Luckily, there aren't any werewolves so they didn't have to actually hire a ghost buster team.

The noise of flapping wings was heard as a horde of bats flew from their sleeping spot at the approaching night. There was another reason for them to leave their sleeping spot, and that was because a girl with shoulder length black hair that claimed to be the Wicked Witch from the East flew by.

Why the Wicked Witch from the East, you asked? Simple. She adored Seiryuu and that was the answer. She was riding on her broomstick, followed closely by her pet. Yes, her pet. But not a black cat like most witches had. She had a white wolf as her pet, and most witches started to doubt if she is really a witch or just a crazed chemist.

She had been conducting uncountable researches on creating a perfect love potion, or so she had said, that she would try on her several favorite bishounen to see the effect. She happened to finish the love potion, but it was actually an aphrodisiac, and not a common love potion.

"I can't believe you actually finish it," a white wolf commented as he sat on the grassy ground of the forest after he let out a long howl that seemed to echo throughout the entire forest. The other wolves soon followed suit, as if his howl was a war cry or something that resembled that.

"Did you mean that I'm unskilled?" a girl with shoulder length hair stated unhappily as she stared at the stack of firewood before her before she started chanting a spell and a spark of fire came out of her hand.

The fire stayed at the tip of her finger, however, and by each passing seconds, her finger seemed to be burnt. She stayed silent, staring at the spark of fire, before she burst out shouting, "HOT!" and running around in circle trying to extinguish the fire when she could done it just by blowing it.

"What have I done to deserve this?" the aforementioned white wolf could only sigh at his master's idiocy. Why he had chose her to be his master, he himself couldn't really tell. She happened to be living near his den, and when he had lost his place to stay, she had offered her hut for him.

Now he regretted it. He should have refused her offer. Now he had to put up with her constant rambling, her constant failure while she always rambled on how she would actually _complete_ the love potion and make someone drink it and see the effects that would follow. He didn't think his sanity could last any longer.

"Anyway, Byaku," she started, calling for the white wolf who she had named Byaku Ogami, "We'll go at nine o'clock," she said as she stared at the now blazing fire in front of her. She had succeeded in getting the fire lit, and was now content on enjoying it as long as possible.

Hey, it was the fruit of her labor, anyway.

"Whatever you say," Byaku sighed as he sat by the fire as well. He needed to accompany his master wherever she went, because he was born with some youkai blood in him, and youkais couldn't leave their master, the human who had given them their name, though his name seemed to be pointless. It was only telling what he is.

She looked at the watch wrapped at her right wrist and sighed. It pointed nine o'clock. Apparently, she had done a time warp, and it pretty much explained why she was wearing a long black robe with a hat that looked like Hogwarts' and why she had the watch, along with a broom-like broomstick.

"Time to go, Byaku," she said as she got on the broomstick, while the white wolf readied himself to run along with the broomstick. Obviously, he couldn't get on the broomstick and wouldn't get on the broomstick. He's far too big for the broom. He's not a freaking _cat_ who could sit on the broom.

They rushed towards the general direction of the Hidden Village of Leaf, and into a certain mansion where her prey was currently sleeping, not knowing what chaos would follow the following days.

A knock on the window woke him up from his sleep. He wasn't a heavy sleeper and he hated it. He turned to look at the window, where the knock had come from, and he nearly screamed in surprise as he saw a pair of looming shadows on it that created something with no shape at all.

He approached the window angrily and opened it to see who had bothered his sleep, and was about to yell when the sight of a white wolf confronted him.

"What the-?" he was taken aback. Since when did wolves could roam freely in the village?

"Don't worry young man," a voice came and he nearly thought that it was actually the white wolf speaking. He looked up and saw a girl on a broomstick, holding something like Erlenmeyer's flask in her hand that contained something that looked like scalding lava, but was purple _and_ pink in color.

"You're still fourteen," the white wolf looked up to see his master and remarked sarcastically. "You talk like an old man," he rolled his eyes before stepping into the room, being tired for having to hold himself up on the windowsill.

"Can wolf talk?" the boy, a boy with black spiky hair and equally black eyes inquired as he looked at the wolf warily. It might be a random fan girl of his finally mastering the transform jutsu and was actually transforming into a white wolf.

"He's not an ordinary wolf," the girl said as she smiled, lowering herself until she was eye level with him, "He's part youkai, but that's not too important," she dropped the subject before she shoved the flask into the boy's hand. "Drink this," she half requested half commanded.

"And why should I?" the boy asked angrily.

"Well, well, Uchiha Sasuke, don't you have anything you want?" she asked, "Like, admirers or something," she added.

"If I want anything, it would be to get rid of those annoying fan girls," he rolled his eyes and was about to hand the witch the flask back when she stopped him from doing so.

"I don't mean fan girls," she defended herself as she refused to receive the flask. "Ah, anyway, it's a mental stabilizer," she said, lying about what it truly is.

"Are you saying that I'm insane?" Sasuke looked unhappy. He was fully sure that he is fully sane.

"No, of course not," she replied quickly, "It's to ease yourself from mental stress, that way, your training would be more effective," she explained.

"That doesn't make sense to me," Sasuke warily eyed the bubbling potion in the flask.

"Well, just try it out! I'm sure you'll win over Itachi in no time!" she said eagerly.

"Wait, how do you know my brother?" Sasuke stared at her accusingly.

"Ah- ahahah, every witch knew that!" she started to laugh nervously. "But I'm pretty sure that you'll win him in no time!" she repeated, clearly avoiding the word 'kill' because what she had meant was win his heart.

"Fine, I'll try," Sasuke agreed. Heck, he would do just _any_thing to kill his own brother!

"Drink it slowly, take time enjoying it," she explained, "The effect should start tomorrow morning," she looked at her watch and nearly fell down from her broomstick when she had screamed. "Argh! I forgot to go back home to watch GTO!"

The white wolf simply looked annoyed at her antics, and her screaming, before he decided to jump back onto the windowsill, and onto the ground. His master would leave anytime soon, anyway.

"Oh, and be sure to pick one!" she stated before leaving the clueless Uchiha Sasuke alone in his room, holding the flask that contained the –freakishly- purple and pink liquid.

"Well, anyway, it's always worth a try," he sighed before pinching his nose shut and downed the liquid slowly, as she had instructed him to do so.

"I can't believe he fell for that," the white wolf remarked as they were back at the witch's hut, staring at the nearly monochrome TV in front of the small, worn-out sofa.

"If he doesn't fall for the first trick, then use his brother," the girl cackled evilly.

"I mean, you've told him that he would get admirers by drinking that, and you told him that it's a mental stabilizer, and he doesn't get suspicious about that?" he asked, frowning a bit.

"Hey, you clearly underestimated us authors," she grinned impishly before she took out a crystal ball from under the sofa, complete with the stand.

"Is there a Doraemon's pocket under the sofa?" Byaku asked as he stared disbelievingly at the stand and at the sofa.

"I would be happy if there is," the girl stated, "Now come here, Byaku, we shall see what would happen to him," she said and images started forming in the ball, images of the certain black haired boy they had given the potion earlier.

**End of Chapter One**

That's it. Hope you enjoy it. Please be kind to me, okay?


	2. Chapter Two

**Boys of Hidden Villages**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Two The Nice Morning and the Yaoi Fangirl Trigger**

"Well, well, so, Byaku, have we got any reviews?" a girl with shoulder length hair asked her white wolf as he walked over, biting two envelopes in his mouth. She took it away and started reading it.

"Author made characters? I don't think so," Byaku shook his head as they read the signed review from Koiji. "If she is an author made character, why don't she become a mary sue and such, to get the attention of that boy instead of being stuck like an idiot she is?" he asked, "And that would made me very happy since I'm not stuck with a brainless idiot anymore," he added.

"Take that back, Byaku," she glared at the white wolf who seemed to like rambling about her idiocy. Last night, they had fallen asleep while watching the crystal ball. It was because it showed only a boy who was sleeping. And of course, he would be sleeping at night, so why bother watching?

"Yeah, whatever you say," he rolled his eyes, "Oh, here's another," he said as he reached his hand out to take the envelope that has just arrived at the door step. The hut was small enough for him to reach the door step with his hand, or should we say, paw, even when he was sitting at the living room.

The girl picked the new envelope and started reading the content, "Hm, I personally would go for a ItaSasu, but I'll reconsider, anyway, you all can vote about who Sasuke will choose at the end," she grinned goofily, "And we could sell these stamps to buy a better crystal ball," she added as she started taking off the stamps on the envelopes.

"Now, would you just take a look at the half-destroyed crystal ball of yours?" Byaku asked, a bit annoyed.

"Wait, there's still another," she interrupted, holding up the letter she had missed, "Ah, Midnight Sunset-san, thank you very much, it'll help us buy the crystal ball, really," she grinned and took out a misshapen crystal ball along with its stand from under the sofa she was sitting on. "Now, let's see what will happen to him today," she said, and an image started to form in the middle of the crystal ball, though it looked like an image in a broken television.

(separator)(separator)(separator)

A boy at the age of twelve was sleeping peacefully in his bed, savoring the warmth his blanket provided, before the ray of too bright sunlight came through the window of his room.

He grunted a bit before finally sitting up to look around at his room, noticing that there was nothing strange, except for the flask with purple and pink liquid in it.

"Is this some sort of hourglass?" he asked, not liking the color even for a bit. He wanted to just dump the flask into the trashbin, since it seemed like it had appeared out of nowhere. He was sure he had downed all the liquid in it last night, so why is it in there?

He sighed and decided to drink it as well, in case the memory of him drinking the liquid last night was only a dream. Well, it's always better to take cautions, right?

(separator)(separator)(separator)

"Yay he drinks it!" the witched jumped up and down in front of the cube-like crystal ball.

"What is it, anyway?" Byaku asked.

"It's a yaoi fangirl trigger," she laughed like a crazed lunatic.

"I… don't think I want to know what it's for," Byaku blinked his eyes and decided to just focus on the crystal ball.

"Oh, hey, there are even more letters, get it for me, Byaku," she ordered as she stared at the crystal ball, "And Byaku, don't bite my hand," she warned.

Byaku let his head fell down in disappointment as he reached out for the letters at the doorway.

(separator)(separator)(separator)

After he had drunk the liquid in the flask, he put it on the bedside table and decided that if the liquid in it appeared again once more, he would just throw the accursed flask out of his window.

He walked over to the bathroom, after taking a towel and a set of change clothes, of course, and nearly freaked out when he saw his sensei standing _in_ the bathroom.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted, nearly screamed, at the shock. "What are you doing here?" he pointed a finger accusingly at his sensei who was only grinning at him, not giving him any direct answer.

"Nothing, just go on," he said as he stepped aside, his only visible eye forming a half-moon.

Sasuke glared at him, not making even a step into the inside of the room.

"What are you staring at?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

(separator)(separator)(separator)

After twenty minutes of shouting and screaming, the silver haired jounin finally gave up and poofed into somewhere he didn't know. He sighed a relieved sigh and started undoing his clothes, when he saw a pair of eyes and whitish locks of hair at the window above the toilet.

"Aren't you supposed to train Naruto or something?" he shouted, though hoarsely since he had been shouting at Kakashi and hadn't drunk any single glass of water yet, at the figure at the window.

"It's more fun doing this than training that blonde boy," Jiraiya merely shrugged and continued on staring before Sasuke decided to throw the toilet brush towards him.

(separator)(separator)(separator)

After he had shut all windows and doors to the bathroom, he started taking a bath, of course, after reassuring himself that no one could poof their way into his bathroom.

It was supposed to be enjoyful, but the loud shouts outside of his bathroom weren't helping. He was really certain that they were Jiraiya and Kakashi.

He got out of the bath tub nearly as soon as he had gotten in, feeling that his nerve couldn't stand being there for more than five minutes.

He got into the set of change clothes and opened the door to the bathroom. He walked down to the kitchen, and cooked a quick breakfast before he decided to go to the training grounds to train all by himself, without the disturbance from a certain pink-haired girl and a certain blonde boy.

"How about having breakfast in the restaurant near here? I'll treat," Kakashi said as he had suddenly poofed up in front of the boy who nearly choked on his breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he glared at the silver-haired jounin. He was supposed to be attached to him after that long training to master the sharingan, but surprisefully, he wasn't.

"How harsh," Kakashi grinned, "So-" he was about to repeat his offer when he felt a shuriken flew past his face only by a mere centimeter. "I think I'll go there by myself," he laughed uneasily and poofed, leaving no trace that he was there.

Sasuke sighed. Strange things were starting to happen to him. Was it a dream of his? He tried to pinch his arm but he felt the pain so it wasn't a dream. He could feel the strange taste of the liquid he had downed earlier, as well.

Maybe it would be better when he had reached the training grounds, nobody had ever dared to disturb him while he's training, well nobody, maybe except for the blond haired dobe.

After he had eaten his breakfast half-heartedly, he dumped the plate inside the sink and let it be. He wasn't in the mood to do any house chores, and so, he decided to just let it be. Maybe he'll learn a water jutsu then wash it with his jutsu.

He locked the windows of his house then locked the door, before he went to the training grounds, in case someone was determined enough to go inside his house when he wasn't present.

He walked slowly through the less crowded streets of the village, nodding his head whenever someone greeted him, like he always does. He spotted a brown haired girl walking towards him, and saw her greeting him so he nodded in reply.

"Oh right, Sasuke-kun, do you have free time?" Tenten asked as Sasuke stopped when she started to talk. "If you do, I'll arrange a date for you and Neji," she smiled, as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

"Hey Tenten you're no fair! I saw him first!" a voice shouted from behind him and he turned around only to see a pink-haired girl, Sakura, walking towards him.

"I talk to him first," Tenten stuck her tongue at Sakura who stuck her tongue back at Tenten.

"So what? He's been friends with Naruto-kun longer and he'll definitely choose Naruto over Neji!" Sakura laughed maniacally.

"Neji's cooler than Naruto! He's a genius and Neji is too, so he'll choose Neji!" Tenten shouted at Sakura.

"Oh yeah? Well, he's been together with Naruto for a long time, and they're not as foreign to each other!" Sakura replied, nearly screaming.

"He's definitely choosing Neji!" Tenten shouted.

"Naruto!"

"Neji!"

"Naruto!"

"NEJI!"

"NARUTO!"

"NEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIII!"

"NAAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO!"

And Sasuke decided to just leave the two screaming girls all by themselves, before both of his ear drums burst.

(separator)(separator)(separator)

"Well, well, the trigger has finally taken effect," the witch laughed maniacally as she watched the incident that happened just now. She had gone through that for a long time with her friends, of course, being the yaoi maniac they are, and usually it would last for a long time before they settled down with her as the winner.

"Sharing your hobby?" Byaku cackled at the sight. He wasn't homophobic so he was okay with it.

"It's fun, no?" she laughed, "Oh anyway, there're seven reviews so far, thank you very much! Especially kawaii kitsune-kun who said she/he likes me!" she laughed maniacally, and at the same time, idiotically.

"Liking an idiot like her?" Byaku asked disbelievingly as he took a peek at the letter in her hand.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat, "I hope you enjoy this chapter, enjoy it for a long time since I won't be able to update for some time," she said as she waved her hands, "See you at the next chapter then,"

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three

**Boys of Hidden Villages**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Three**

"Well, well, see what they said about you, Byaku?" a girl with raven black hair asked her pet wolf as they sat there, reading every letter that came to them.

"I see that they hate me for calling you an idiot, which is a fact," Byaku frowned a bit. "I'll try to stop, but it's such a shame to stop calling an idiot an idiot," he added with a sigh.

"Hey," the girl growled, "Anyway, I won't be answering every letter that come in since I'm not a VJ or something like that, and this is not MTV," she said as she laughed a bit. "Now, onto the story, okay?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A boy with raven black hair was standing on a large green field. He was panting, and in front of him was a rag doll that was stabbed by several shurikens.

He had done several training, like walking on a tree, walking on the water, running laps around the field, and finally aiming shurikens at the rag doll.

So far, it had been peaceful for him since no one came. It was a secluded place, after all. It took at least fifteen minutes for someone to arrive there by jumping from one tree to another, so he was sure that no one is crazy enough to go to that field while there are many training grounds in the village.

Okay, so he _is_ crazy enough to do that, but by knowing what he had gone through, maybe you'd think he's not that crazy, and by being in one of the training grounds in the village, he's crazier.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A boy with raven black hair was walking away from two fighting girls. They were choking each other, pulling each other's hair, and other stuff like that.

He sighed and turned around the corner that led to the training ground, but stopped when he saw a group of nin standing there, doing nothing. Probably waiting for someone, and somehow he knew that that someone is him.

"Oi Sasuke! I'll be your training partner today!" a blonde haired boy shouted as loud as he can, and Sasuke was sure that the entire village could hear him.

"Oi stupid, he won't want to train with you! He's training with a genius like me!" a boy with raven black hair that was tied into ponytail –a spiky one at that- shouted as he pointed himself, "I, Nara Shikamaru, the genius with IQ point 200, will be his training partner today!" he said smugly.

"A genius from a genius clan should be his training partner," a boy with long dark hair said as he stepped up. "And I, Hyuuga Neji, will be his training partner for today," he added.

"No, he's going to train under my supervision like before," a man with silver hair said as he stood up there coolly, "Only I can teach him how to master the sharingan except Itachi," he added.

"Oh? And what about me? You're only a jounin, I'm a sennin!" a man with white hair shouted at Kakashi.

"My brother is not going to train with any of you, he's training with me," Itachi suddenly said, and all attention was directed at him.

"Hey! Since when did he come? Quick! Call the Anbu and the Hokage!" most of the nin there shouted in a panicked state except Kakashi and Jiraiya who managed to stay calm.

"So as I was saying, Sasuke is going to train under my supervision," Kakashi said calmly.

"Oh no he's not," Itachi said as he smirked smugly at Kakashi.

"He's training with me, his rival!" Naruto shouted.

"He's training with a genius like me!" Shikamaru shouted, not wanting to lose.

"He's training with a genius from the other famed clan," Neji calmly said, not wanting to make fun of himself or degrade himself by shouting like children.

"He's training with a talented sennin," Jiraiya said.

"He's training with his own brother," Itachi said.

"But he hated you!" Naruto shouted and pointed his index finger at Itachi.

"And what difference does it make? He's still training with me," Itachi said as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"He wouldn't want to!" Naruto shouted.

"And he wouldn't want to train with you either!" Shikamaru shouted at Naruto.

"But we're always training together! We're team seven!" Naruto shouted back at Shikamaru.

"It was the past! And the past is past!" Shikamaru shouted back.

"If you're going to be a philosopher, then go now and never come back!" Naruto countered with another shout that wasn't less loud than Shikamaru's.

"He always liked challenge, so he'll train with me," a boy with messy red hair suddenly said as he had just came.

"Gaara!" the others exclaimed as they saw him coming.

"I'll be the perfect opponent for him," he said.

"I will," a boy with glasses said as he walked in calmly to the training ground.

"Oi Shino! I thought you said that you're not interested in him!" a boy with messy black hair walked in with his loyal dog in tow. "And you said you won't interfere me!" he added angrily.

"He's with me," a boy with light blue hair and glasses said as he walked in calmly, like he had always been, and silently, being the professional spy he is.

"What do you want? You're a spy from the Sound village!" Naruto shouted at him.

"So what? Gaara's from the Sand village," he said calmly.

"So you're not one of the candidate as well," Naruto said as he pointed Gaara and pointed the empty space at the field, "You're out," he said.

"Oh no I'm not," Gaara defended himself, "Nins from the Sand village are more suited to be his training partner than the nins from the Leaf village!"

"What? How dare you-!" Naruto was about to punch him in the face when Neji stopped him.

"If you're hot-blooded as ever, he won't want to train with you," he said calmly, "No one wanted to train with a hot-blooded person," he added, and it made Naruto stop, even though it was forced.

"Hah! You hear that! That's why he'll choose a calm person like me!" Shikamaru teased Naruto.

"But all you're doing is watch the cloud and not train! You'll never be a good training partner for him!" Naruto countered.

"Okay, okay, so let's just ask him who he wanted to be his training partner today!" Kakashi finally shouted, getting many protests from the nins there, but they finally agreed.

"Sasuke, who-" Kakashi was about to ask when he stopped, noticing that Sasuke wasn't there anymore.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked as he looked around, and saw no trace of Sasuke.

"Too bad, and I was about to play with him," Orochimaru sighed as he leaned on a tree, and most of the young nins shouted in surprise, horror, terror and shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, looked from Sasuke's point of view

"He's training with his own brother," Itachi said.

"Why must I? I prefer to train with a dog than you," Sasuke hissed.

The quarrel lasted longer than he thought, and it wasn't what he had planned. He had walked away from the two fighting girls and into the farthest training ground from the center of the city so he could at least gain some peace, but those stupid loud monkeys just wouldn't leave him. At least that's what he thought.

After the appearance of Gaara, he decided that it had become much more crowded than he had expected, and so, he decided to leave for the training ground far from the village.

"Stupid loud nins," he grunted and went away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _end of flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was grateful that the horde of loud and obnoxious people –for him- didn't chase him there… yet. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but the second they came, he'd go back to his home and let no one enter it.

And he mean it, no one. Not even his brother even if he wanted to, or even if he _begged_ for him to let him inside.

He sat on the green grass, savoring the feeling of the cold grass against his hot burned skin. His body was all sweaty and it wasn't long until he'd call it a day.

He got up and was about to do the aiming practice once again before he stopped, when he heard a familiar sound. The sound of shoes against tree branches, and he was damn sure that there were not just two people or three.

He closed his eyes and exhaled. He had thought that they would come sooner or later.

He turned towards the source of the sound, and saw a horde of nins coming towards him.

"Sasuke! Train with me!" Naruto shouted as he didn't let his pace drop.

"No! With me!" Shikamaru shouted.

"If you want to prove yourself as a genius, then you'll have to defeat me first," Neji said calmly, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"You're training with me to master sharingan," Kakashi said, just as loud as Neji.

"You're training with me! A sennin is always better than a jounin!" Jiraiya shouted.

"You're training with me! Look! Even Akamaru-chan agrees!" Kiba shouted as he held Akamaru to his chest.

"My bugs agree that you have to train with me," Shino said calmly, jumping from one tree branch to another while being surrounded by a group of bugs.

"My little brother, surely you'll train with me, right?" Itachi asked.

"Aren't you going to train with me, who had given you power?" Orochimaru asked.

"Or with me, who had fooled even you," Kabuto said as he positioned his glasses.

"If you don't train with me, I'll kill you," Gaara said calmly and the others automatically shot him a strange look.

Before they were even ten feet away from him, Sasuke fled from the soon-to-be training-ground-of-doom, and ran to his house, where he –hopefully- would find peace.

On the way, he cursed the witch who had given him the strange potion. After she had given him that, strange things started to occur around him, and he didn't even know what happened.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hahahah! Poor Sasuke-kun," the girl laughed maniacally as he had recorded every sentence the nins said to him. It was fun to hear, and she could entertain herself with that.

"Laughing on top of other people's misery," Byaku shook his head.

"Isn't that potion made for this purpose?" she asked the white wolf.

"What? Laughing on top of other people's misery?" Byaku asked back.

"Not that you stupid," she frowned and half-glared at the white wolf, "Hey, at least I only said it once and you've said it multiple times," she added.

The white wolf could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you do, please review!" she said hyperly.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter Four

**Boys of Hidden Villages**

By: Asagi Tsuki

**Chapter Four –- The Summer Festival of Doom**

"Good responses from reader," the witch grinned, "That's a relief," she added as she took a round crystal ball and replace her misshapen crystal ball with the round one. "Thirty reviews are enough to cover the expenses to buy this new crystal ball, so hopefully I'll get a better view at Sasuke," she explained why the ball was there in the first place.

"And I know it's going to break soon," Byaku commented, "Remember you always break things? I suppose that by the end of this day, this new crystal ball will be broken into pieces, wanna bet?" he asked as he grinned, baring his sharp teeth.

"I bet that it will," the witch sighed. "Oh, and sorry for not titling the last chapter, I simply forgot to. Anyway, while the ball is still in perfect shape, let's take a look into it, okay?" she asked, and they were soon seen glaring into the crystal ball as an image started to appear in it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A boy with short messy black hair stood in front of his bedroom door. He swore that he heard noises coming from outside of his bedroom just now and he was contemplating whether he should 1)open the door and see what it is only to be raided by a bunch of maniacs, 2)open the door and run away while being chased by a bunch of maniac, or 3)go outside through the window and hope that they hadn't blocked the window-escape-way yet.

He knew that it was near the end of summer and the summer festival was being held at the shrine for a week starting yesterday, but he wasn't the least bit interested to go. Not when a bunch of maniacs will go after you asking you to go with them and then fight among each other to see who'll get to go with you.

He sighed and walked over to the window to check whether the escape route was safe or not. He was embarrassed to say the least. He, Uchiha Sasuke, the number one rookie on his academic year was trapped inside his room, surrounded by maniac shinobis who'd run over him the very second he open the door to his bedroom.

Sasuke looked downwards and noticed that there were four nins there, his perverted teacher, his brother, the maniac who had put on a curse seal on him, and the perverted sennin that was supposed to train Naruto somewhere.

He walked back to his bed, sat on it, and contemplated new things. He was contemplating whether it would be more dangerous to face four high-class nins, or face seven nins that were his class.

How he had wished that his parents had made a secret passageway from his room to the other room. But Itachi would surely know about the secret passageway and he'd get three things to contemplate about, is it safer to 1) go through the door and run away from seven nins, 2) go through the window and run away from three high-class nins, or 3) go through the secret passageway and run away from a missing-nin without an escape route.

He glared at the wall and wished that it could just break down right then and there, providing him an escape route. He knew it wasn't wise to go out when they were still there, but it wasn't wise to stay in his room as well, considering the fact that he hadn't had breakfast yet.

He stood in front of the door to his room, thinking that it was closest to the kitchen, and took a deep breath. He turned the doorknob slowly, before he banged it open and ran out of his room in an inhuman speed. It was 100KB/sec. Wait, where did that come from? I mean it was 100km/hour or more.

He quickly got into the kitchen and shut the door close with a loud bang, before he proceeded to close the window as well, letting only a small vent open. He knew that those full-grown high-class nins wouldn't be able to come in through that.

He sighed in relief. Mission one completed. Now he needed to make a plan as how to go back to his room without being forced to go to the summer festival. Maybe he should just break the wall down and make a path from his bedroom to the bathroom and to the kitchen without having to go outside.

It was kind of impossible though, knowing that the bathroom was across the row where the bathroom and kitchen were situated.

He took out some cooking utensils and some food in the fridge. Another problem came to his mind. He has nearly run out of food stock, and he was damn sure it wouldn't last for a week. That meant he had to go to buy food. That's perfectly okay with him, since he always do that, but he simply wasn't fond of the idea of shopping while being chased by eleven nins.

And what's worse, the girls had started chasing him as well! Several days before, several days after the training incident, he was walking pass Sakura when she suddenly screamed and dragged him with her to Naruto's apartment. When he had freed himself from her, she met Tenten who dragged him to the Hyuuga mansion with the help from Hanabi, while Hinata protested, saying that he should go to Kiba's apartment instead, or Shino's.

And after a long time suffering, trying to free himself from the three girls, he met Temari who was walking with Kankurou, and who suddenly called for Gaara and helped Gaara chase him. Next came Ino that forced him to go play shogi with Shikamaru. He was lucky enough that no one forced him to be with Kabuto or Itachi, but his relief had ended right then and there.

Even Tsunade asked him to go out with either Kakashi or Jiraiya! That had made him run away from the Hokage's office although he was specially summoned there to be given a mission by herself.

He sighed and took out whatever was left in the fridge. Come to think of it, going to the summer festival won't be that bad. He hadn't gone there for a long time. He could just pick one of them and go with him, no harm done. But somehow he was reluctant. He didn't know who to choose.

He stared at the pot of boiling water, before he threw in random vegetables and meat and watch them boil. Maybe he could go with them all, then he would look like a member of a group of elementary students who were brought to an amusement park by their teacher on a school's activity.

He sighed. Maybe it was for the best, maybe it was not. The only thing he could think of was, it was better than having to run around like crazy all the time. Sometimes, giving in is the best solution.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, from here, starts the calm days of one Uchiha Sasuke," the witch mumbled as she leaned back on the couch that already had some of its springs sticking out of the cover. She took a cup of coffee from the table and took a sip of it, then put it back on the table, right beside the crystal ball.

"Right, _calm_ days," Byaku repeated, adding an emphasis on the word calm. "You remind me of White Line," he added, remembering the particular Prince of Tennis ending theme where they'd say 'From here, starts our glory days'.

"Should I be flattered or what?" she asked, grinning goofily at the silver wolf.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sasuke! We're going to the summer festival together!" it was all he could hear when he stepped out of the kitchen. It sounded like they were a choir and they were singing a chorus right at the same time. How perfect. He couldn't spot the conductor anywhere, though.

"Actually," Sasuke started, inhaling deeply, preparing for the worst. "We're going there together," he finished, looking at the faces of everyone who had gathered in front of the kitchen.

"WHAT?" they asked, or screeched, or shrieked, whichever you think might fit best, disbelievingly at the remark. "But- but we weren't supposed to go on a date like this!" the young nin –Naruto- protested.

"Either that, or I'm not going at all," Sasuke warned, a menacing tone in his voice and the nins kept silent. "Let's go then," he sighed again.

"Err, Sasuke," Naruto started.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around to face Naruto.

"You're not even wearing a yukata now,"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was seen grumbling while he tried to walk _comfortably_ between eleven people who kept on trying to walk beside him. He couldn't see where he was walking now, for he was surrounded by people.

"Can't you walk properly? I can't see!" Sasuke protested, and it sent the others into a halt. He was about to sigh in relief, when suddenly Naruto decided to speak up.

"You all disturbed him! Now go!" he commanded the others to go.

"What are you talking about? _You_ are the one disturbing him! You're standing in front of him!" Shikamaru protested.

"_You_ are in front of him as well," Neji pointed out.

Naruto pushed Neji away and stood beside Sasuke, "Now you go away!" he pointed Shikamaru who pushed him away and stood beside Sasuke.

"Come, my little brother," Itachi smirked and pulled Sasuke to his side, holding his wrist protectively.

"Hey you cheater!" Kakashi shouted and held Sasuke's other wrist protectively as well.

Meanwhile, the other nins who happened to pass them looked at them like they were trying to get their hand on a precious scroll, and not a fellow nin.

"Can't you all walk properly?" he shouted once again, yanking his hands free from the two sharingan-users. "I'm leading the way, and don't even try to walk beside me," he menaced and stormed off angrily. _This_ wasn't what he called fun, and he would surely kill that witch that gave him the strange potion. He didn't get to kill Itachi at all!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Looks like he wants to kill you," Byaku stated flatly as he looked at Sasuke's face.

"Eh-heheheheheh, I think we should keep away from him for the time being," the witch laughed uneasily while she scratched the back of her head, "Anyway, they're already in the festival!" she said and they were glaring at the crystal ball yet again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, which one do you want?" Naruto asked as he pulled Sasuke to a stand. They would be given three kunais and they had to hit a paper with it. The thing that was written on the paper would be the gift.

Sasuke looked at the group of papers, and decided that a new fire jutsu scroll would help him the most unlike some plushie dolls he didn't even know what for. He pointed the paper with the writing 'fire jutsu scroll'.

"Yosh! I'll get it for you!" Naruto exclaimed and paid the owner of the stand who gave him three kunais.

"I'm going to get it for him!" Shikamaru butted in, paying the owner of the stand as well, and took his share of kunais.

"I'll get it, my aim is better than you two," Neji said as he paid and took his share of kunais.

"You expect to beat me, who had become an ANBU captain at the age of thirteen?" Itachi asked as he smirked and took his share of kunais.

"Oh, so _you_ expect to beat me, a jounin?" Kakashi asked as he took his share of kunais.

Gaara merely stared at the papers, and took his share of kunais. He didn't usually use kunais so he couldn't aim really well, but it was a skill that every nin had to have, so he still could aim.

"I'm a spy, and spies are most handy with kunais and shurikens," Kabuto smirked as he picked his share of kunais.

"Well, whoever you are, you're not going to beat a sennin!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he took his share of kunais.

"Hey, I'm better than any nins, so you'll never beat me!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he picked his share of kunais as well.

"Akamaru-chan said I'm the best at aiming!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru barked before he picked his share of kunais.

"I always hit the bugs who disturbed my bugs without fail, so practically I'm the best at aiming," Shino stated flatly as he took his share of kunais.

Sasuke merely stared at the eleven nins who shot the kunais at the same time, and at the kunais that all happen to hit _all_ papers that were there.

"I'm so not going to bring them back home," Sasuke said as he stared at the pile of prizes the owner had to give up since all the papers were hit.

"Okay, so let's see whose kunai hit the paper with the scroll," Naruto suggested and the others shot him strange look. Weren't all kunais the same?

"Hey, look! It's mine! I scratched it here before I threw it!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed a scratch mark on the kunai.

"But mine fell down and get the scratch!" Shikamaru protested.

"You big liars," Neji merely stated.

"It's mine, the scar's already there when I take mine," Kiba said.

"Didn't you see the sand there? It's mine," Gaara stated.

"Stop!" Sasuke shouted and the others stopped. "If you say one more word, I'm leaving," he warned and went to take the scroll with him. "I'm not going to take the rest," he added, staring at the pile of miscellaneous things. There were dolls, miniature of sword, earrings, hairpins and such.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, blinking his eyes.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" he stormed off of the shrine grounds.

The others turned around to glare at Naruto, before they chased him all around the village while Naruto had to run for his dear life.

"HELP!" he shouted. Being chased by ten nins weren't the brightest idea and definitely not the most brilliant idea of training, and he was fully aware of that fact.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, poor Naruto-kun," the witch sighed. She took her mug of coffee, but her hand hit the ball and the ball rolled off the table and…

"OH NO!" she screamed in agony as she stared at the pieces of the crystal ball. She put the mug back on the table and was now angsting over the death of her beloved new crystal ball.

"Remember what I said? Not even one day," Byaku sighed as he walked to take the broom and swept the pieces then dump them into the trashbin.

"So we'll be using the old crystal ball again," the witch sighed, "It doesn't get broken as easily," she added as she took out the misshapen crystal ball.

"And we'll have to wait for another thirty reviews to be able to buy a new crystal ball," Byaku stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't add depressing facts to my already-depressed mind, thank you," the witch bawled on the table, grieving over the crystal ball. And the image in it was so good.

"Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter," Byaku said.

"Ah, sorry that it takes so long, I get the L syndrome," the witch laughed, before she grieved over the crystal ball again.

"She meant Lazy syndrome," Byaku explained, "Anyway, if you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review," he bowed his head, "Though I'm sure she'll break the new one just as fast,"

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Intermezzo One

**Boys of Hidden Villages**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Intermezzo One – The Great Plans**

"Hello guys!" a cheerful voice rang through the room as the witch jumped up and down in joy. Beside her were her loyal wolf demon and a stool, along with a table that had a crystal ball on it. The crystal ball was round and wasn't misshapen. "I get a new crystal ball from a reviewer, and I'm still collecting money to buy a good one," she explained as she sat on the stool.

"In this chapter, we're not focusing on Sasuke," the wolf spoke up, standing near the feet of the stool, "We're focusing on the eleven nins that chased him around, and that's why the title was named Intermezzo One," he explained. And that explained why it wasn't Chapter Five but Intermezzo One, no?

"Okay, so now we're going to focus on them, let's look at what they're planning to do," the witch said, before she moved the table in front of her so she could get a better view on it while the silver wolf jumped on a stool and stared into the ball as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a fine day, really, and it would be far finer if he didn't have those scrapes, bruises and cuts on his body. He wasn't even a missing-nin, so why did ten nins that have the abilities better than the ANBU chase after him the whole afternoon? He was very lucky he managed to come back to his apartment alive, or he'd have to contact a necromancer to bring him back to life.

He was sitting on a tatami mat in his apartment, sighing. Surely the ten nins wouldn't want to chase him to his house, right?

He heard a knock on his door and immediately jumped up, before hiding behind the curtain, glaring at the door warily. After some more knocking, he was convinced that it wasn't the crazed nins after him. They wouldn't bother themselves to knock on his door. Heck, they'd run it down!

Opening the door, he sighed in relief when he saw his pink-haired teammate instead of the ten crazy nins. He let the girl walk in, and closed the door behind him, thinking that maybe he should buy a lock and a lock pick, in case he lost the key.

"So, how does the festival go?" the girl with pink hair asked, smiling widely. She was wearing her usual ninja outfit. It was red with white circles on it.

"Can you guess?" the boy asked as he pulled the sleeve of his orange jacket up, showing the girl the scrapes, bruises and cuts he had got. Luckily, none was deep enough to make him bleed.

"Is that a bad omen?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side, taking a closer look at the wounds that were all over the boy's body.

"This is so NOT an omen!" the boy nearly screamed. He jumped up and straightened his orange jacket. "Anyway, Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Checking on you," Sakura sighed, "Really Naruto, you're so stupid that you can't even get Sasuke-kun," she added with another sigh while Naruto started to protest.

"So, what are you going to do next?" she asked, looking upwards since Naruto was standing and not sitting. Their height difference wasn't that big, and, if possible, she was taller than the blond boy.

"Don't really know," Naruto answered frankly as he shrugged his shoulders, "Do you think I should sneak into his house?" he asked.

"Haven't you tried that before?" Sakura asked. It was when Naruto took Sasuke's form after tying him with a rope in his house.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Why didn't I remember!" Naruto asked as he jumped up. Luckily enough, he wasn't tall, and his head didn't bump onto the ceiling when he had jumped up. "I guess I can sneak in tonight," he said as he grinned widely, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"You know, if I don't know you better, I'll shout 'Burglar!' right then and there," Sakura commented as she made a 'tsk' noise occasionally. "And what are you going if you managed to sneak in?" she asked doubtfully. Was he going to steal the valuables in there?

"Well, take some photos or something?" Naruto asked lamely as he shrunk down. "As long as he's asleep, I'm free to do as I wish," he added.

"Oh, no, don't underestimate shinobis," Sakura warned as she waved her index finger in front of her face.

"I didn't underestimate him," Naruto said, defending himself.

"I didn't mean Sasuke-kun," Sakura remarked, staring at Naruto doubtfully, "I meant the ten other nins," she shook her head and sighed. Luckily the kunoichis decided to help from the backstage, not having their own war while the men already had their own war.

"Oh," Naruto murmured. "They _are_ dangerous," he added as he remembered how he needed to run from hundreds of _kunai_s and _shuriken_s, bugs, slashes of swords, and other jutsus.

Oh, the pain he went through for his idol.

"It's okay," Sakura said, patting his shoulder in a reassuring manner, "I'll help take care of your apartment while you're away tonight, deal?" she asked.

"Deal," Naruto grinned as he shook her hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi," a woman with red hair called out to the two nins standing in front of her. The first one had silver hair while the second had white hair. "Your report," she demanded.

"I'm first," the so-called Jiraiya said as he stood up, "It happened that Sasuke had finally agreed to us, but the nin Naruto ruined it all," he stated, remembering the incident earlier.

"Naruto ka?" the woman asked as she mumbled to herself, feeling the want to ban him from the village. But it would be so unreasonable. "Anyway, do you have any plan for today?" she asked.

"I fear not," Jiraiya answered, disappointment clear in his voice.

"I do," Kakashi said suddenly, and the two turned to him.

"What is it?" the woman asked.

"It's a simple plan, really, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said as he bowed down, trying to look cool while he himself was suppressing a laugh. "We'll sneak into his house later tonight," he explained.

"Simple…" Tsunade murmured, "But I think it's worth a try," she concluded finally.

"Alright, so," Kakashi stated, still bowing his head, trying to find the right angle that made him looked cool, "I'm tired, can we stop our little 'meeting' and get back to usual?" he asked.

"I'm the most tired! Why must I speak so politely to that old hag?" Jiraiya shouted as he pointed at Tsunade, and the next second, he was nowhere to be found.

"I… think it's okay with me," Kakashi muttered, fearing for his dear life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, today's ruined?" a girl with short dark blue hair asked. "As much as I liked Naruto-kun, I'm not going to forgive him if this happen for the second time," she added menacingly and the two boys kept silent. They knew better than going against her, especially when she was having her period. And it was today.

"Okay, so, Hinata," the first boy, a boy with rather long raven black hair and marks on his cheeks, just like an Indian, started, "What are we supposed to do now?" he asked as the second boy, a boy with short spiky black hair and funny looking glasses, nodded his head.

"I wonder what Neji-nii-san is thinking right now," Hinata mumbled as she remembered her relative, for lack of better word. "Knowing him, he probably will take a chance right now," she muttered, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean?" the first boy asked.

"You know, Kiba-kun, devising plans on how to get Sasuke-kun to date him or something" Hinata said, "And he gets Tenten's help," she added with a growl.

Both boys could only stare. Was she just growling?

"Oi, Shino, do you think we can sneak in tonight?" Kiba asked his companion who had just kept silent for the entire little meeting they were having.

"We, Kiba?" Shino asked back.

"Whatever," it was Kiba's turn to growl.

"Worry not, I'm sure you two can," Hinata smiled at the two boys reassuringly, "Now, what would you do if you get to get in? Kiss him?" she asked excitedly.

"Take him to my house," Shino remarked silently and both his companions stared at him in silence, both thinking of what he would be doing if he managed to bring Sasuke to his house.

"I… don't think it's a good idea," Hinata said finally, "But, I won't stop you from doing what you want to," she said as a devilish grin was forming on her face.

Both boys stared in shock, before they decided to go get a psychiatrist someday. But definitely not today. They had something they had to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A trio was sitting on the shore, enjoying the breeze. Well, not actually enjoying since one of them looked like he was contemplating something while the other two kept fidgeting around the first one.

"So, Gaa-," a girl with wheat-colored hair started as she turned around to face her little brother.

"Shut up I'm thinking," a boy with blood red hair stated as his insomniac-looking eyes stared at the sand and sea in front of him.

"Do you think we should help him or something?" a funny looking boy, a boy with paint all over his face and strange ninja outfit, whispered to the girl.

"I… don't think it's a wise decision, Kankurou," the girl replied as she stared at the boy who looked maniacal by now, a grin was spreading across his feature and he had started cackling evilly.

"I think so…" Kankurou nodded his head stiffly as he stared at the now-laughing-like-a-maniac Gaara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kabuto," a man with long raven black hair stated as he stood leaning on the wall in a ruined fortress. People like them weren't supposed to be in the broad daylight anyway. He had remembered how the villagers of Konoha averted their gazes from him when he passed by them earlier.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" a boy with long light blue hair that was tied asked as he positioned his glasses. He was reading his cards when the older man suddenly called him.

"Did you think of beating me?" Orochimaru asked as his eyes narrowed into slits, looking purely bloodlustful, even though that kind of expression doesn't exist, but what made Orochimaru special if he couldn't make it exist?

"We'll see," Kabuto replied lightly as he smiled at the older man and continued to read the cards in his hand.

"Yes, we'll see," Orochimaru nodded in agreement.

"…"

"…"

"See what? Sasuke's naked picture in a magazine?"

"Is there?"

"I don't think magazines exist in this era,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The evening clouds moved slowly yet steadily, covering the orange sun once in a while. A boy with dark hair laid on his back while staring at the cloud, imagining the picture of a certain short raven black haired Uchiha.

"Oi Shikamaru! If you want to win then get your ass up and do something!" a girl with long blond hair tied into a ponytail exclaimed as she stood hands akimbo in front of him, blocking his view of the clouds in the sky.

"What are you doing here, Ino?" he asked in a bored manner as he forcefully pushed his body upwards until he sat upright.

"I'm so _not_ going to lose to Sakura!" Ino shouted, "She asked Naruto to go to Sasuke's house to ask him out! Maybe if you can beat him to it, you'll have the upper hand!" she shouted again and Shikamaru naturally closed his ears with both of his hands.

"Right, I'll go tonight and before the dawn comes, ask him out," he stated in a bored manner. As much as he liked Sasuke, he didn't think it was a very bright idea. He didn't like sneaking around anyway.

"Yes, that'd be fine!" Ino shouted excitedly, "Now get your ass up and go prepare to go there!" she commanded as she kicked him to get him moving.

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru complained, "She really couldn't tell whenever I was sarcastic,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, the power of youth…" a man with short bobbed black hair commented as he grinned proudly, staring at the three genins that were assigned under his care. He was proud of them, especially the one that came from the Hyuuga clan, when the only girl in their team told him that he was trying to beat the other nins to get the successor of the Uchiha clan.

"Ha… me myself wanted to fight Uchiha but…" a boy that really looked like the jounin commented as he closed his eyes and tried to look like he was deep in thought, "I don't think I'll win,"

At this sentence, both the Hyuuga and the girl stared at the two.

"I don't think you two understand what I meant," the girl scowled. It was so hard getting their support when they only possessed below average intelligent quotient and could not understand anything except when it was said bluntly. Obviously, she had avoided the word 'seduce' or 'woo' or something akin to that to save the Hyuuga from embarrassment but her teammate and teacher just had to ruin it!

"Oh? Didn't you mean fighting the other nins to see who is worthy to fight that Uchiha?" the jounin asked, followed by the student who looked like him nodding his head.

"Really, Lee-kun, Gai-sensei, sometimes I'll take you to the IQ examiner," the girl sighed heavily as she let her head drop down in disappointment.

"Oi, Tenten, what do you mean?" Lee asked, not really understanding what she had meant by the whole beating other nins and taking them to an IQ examiner. They simply don't match.

"Argh," Tenten nearly growled, "I meant he wanted to beat the other nins to get Sasuke, and it wasn't only genin, there are jounin, sennin and missing nins," she explained once again, trying to make it clearer.

"What? Neji! Why do you have to fight a sennin to fight Uchiha? Is he that strong?" Lee shouted disbelievingly as he stared at the Hyuuga in his team while Neji merely chuckled. He had been silent the entire meeting, and Tenten could tell that he was thinking of a plan.

Thankfully, Neji was smart enough. He wasn't called a genius for nothing, anyway, and he could devise a plan even on his own. Of course, she wanted to help, but not while the other two were still there with them.

"Oh I know! He's kidnapped by the missing nin and if you want to fight him, you'll have to beat the missing nin, then beat the jounin and sennin that went with you to rescue him! Am I wrong?" Lee asked confidently as he grinned from ear to ear, but frowned when he was reminded of something, "But I _did_ see Uchiha in the festival this morning, how come he could be kidnapped by such a short time span?"

Neji stared blankly while Tenten fell down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two figures of men were seen sitting in a ruined living room in a middle of an equally ruined wooden house. They were facing each other, both looking deep in thought.

"So, you're sure that you'll go there in the middle of the night and get in?" a man that has shark-like face asked the other man with long raven black hair and crimson eyes with three black marks in each one.

"Yeah, he just _has_ to let me in," the second man replied.

"Seriously, Itachi," the shark man started, "He _hated _you, what made you think he'll let you in?" he asked with doubt clear in his tone of speaking.

"Seriously, Kisame," Itachi replied, mimicking the shark man, "He _is_ my brother and he has to let me inside _my_ house, for the love of Ra!" he shouted.

"…" Kisame kept silent for a while, before "What's Ra?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night, approximately nine o'clock by the position of the moon, eleven nins were gathering at the outside of the Uchiha mansion. They were preparing to check whether the window is locked or not –it was obviously closed- and sneak in no matter it was locked or not.

Hey, why were they trained nins if they couldn't even pick a lock?

They prepared to jump towards the window and…

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

And there goes a bang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The eleven nins and their grand idea," the witch shook her head, "Great minds think alike," she commented further as shook her head once again.

"_Great_ minds? I'll say they have a simple-minded mind," Byaku commented as he jumped down from the table he was currently on to the floor.

"Oh, they'll kill you if they hear that," the witch commented, "Anyway, sorry for the long update, it took me a while to think about various scenes and…" she trailed off as she took the notebook on the table right beside the crystal ball. Luckily, she didn't knock the ball over.

"Lazy syndrome?" Byaku asked as he snickered. She had been playing too much lately, and she concentrated on the other fics so, naturally, they'd come up late.

"No! It's not that!" she protested as she put the notebook down harshly and banged on the table. A crack was heard, and the table went down with a loud thud, followed by a loud crack.

The two stared at each other, both not daring to look at their side.

"There goes another one," Byaku sighed.

"Anyway, we hope you enjoy this one," the witch stated, crying comically in agony as her crystal ball was once again destroyed by herself, "And if you did, please leave a review,"

**End of Intermezzo One – The Great Plans**


	6. Chapter Five

**Boys of Hidden Villages**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Five – Of teamwork, disguise and advice**

It was the middle of the night. The moon was up high and howls of the wolves could be heard throughout the small thick forest at the edge of the Fire Country that none had ever thought existed, yet, it existed. Why, you ask? Because they hadn't known the power that all author possessed –insert a maniacal laugh here-.

Noises of hammer contacting with glass surface was heard followed by cracking noises. They came from the hut in the middle of the thick forest where a witch currently lived happily with her wolf, far from the threats of the nin that swore to kill her when he saw her. And she was thankful for that.

I mean, come on, she was doing him a favor, and this, is what he gave to her as a thanks? Surely she had hoped better than that. He could at least spare her some of the Uchiha's wealth to help her buy some game CDs or new drives for her computer and maybe the newest playstation… that wouldn't hurt.

If we take a closer look, we'll see that the witch was currently squatting on the floor next to several crystal ball, hammer in her right hand while nails were seen held between her lips. All in all, she looked like a carpenter would.

"Hwhah?" she asked, nails flinging up and down as she asked, looking rather pissed off. She was giving up her sleep time to work.

"She knows that if she worked in the morning, then it wouldn't be finished without skipping some important scenes around the Uchiha boy," Byaku commented as he played with a crystal ball that hadn't been worked on. "Well, are you wondering what she's doing now?" he asked as he stood on the crystal ball like a sea lion.

"I'm planning on making a screen made from crystal ball," the witch said, taking the nails out of her mouth after some minutes of fearing of having tetanus –yes, she is paranoid-. "That way I could lean back and watch, my spine hurts from having to lean forward all the time," she reasoned, "And if it's in the form of big thing, it won't be easily broken," she added, grinning smugly to herself.

"She thinks it's a smart thing to do," Byaku commented, "But I still bet that by the end of day, it'll be nowhere to found in this hut," he added as he jumped down onto the floor.

"Byaku, would you stop commenting and try to make yourself useful?" the witch asked irritatedly. She was working hard there, and there her wolf was, sitting beside her with amusement in his eyes. Why couldn't they swap places for a change?

"Oh, and people who liked romance," Byaku started, completely ignoring his master who was cursing loudly at the background, "From the next chapter on, there'll be lots of romance, so worry not," he nodded his head, walking over to the kitchen to fetch some foot.

"Dammit Byaku! Make yourself useful by getting me some as well!" the witch shouted and was followed with a scream of agony as she hit her hand with the hammer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Finished!" she exclaimed as she threw the hammer up, resulting a broken part on the wooden floor, and stared proudly at the flat screen which was made from ten crystal balls.

"Finished?" the silver wolf asked as he looked up in awe. He didn't expect her to finish it so soon. He had expected that she would finish it at noon, and it was only seven in the morning.

"Yes, not the best, but still okay," she managed to sound cocky even for a bit, "Now we get to see what they're doing!" she exclaimed happily.

Soon, the both of them were seen sitting on the floor cross-legged, staring at the big flat screen made of crystal as images started to form in it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We'll have to think of something if we want to get him out," Naruto said as he and the other ten nins stood outside of the Uchiha mansion the morning after their little sneaking –which had failed ungracefully-.

"_Think_, Naruto? I even thought you did _not_ know that word," Shikamaru retorted back rather sarcastically.

"Hey! I think most of the time!" Naruto protested.

"It's because you did not understand what other people meant," Shikamaru stated flatly, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned on the trunk of the tree.

"I have to agree with that," Neji nodded his head. He was leaning on a tree outside the Uchiha mansion as well. They had decided to have a meeting among themselves –kicking Kisame out in the process- to devise a plan of how to make everything fair between them.

Actually, it was a plan of how to make they all get at least a chance to go out on a date with him without being disturbed. Of course they had made a pact –they even played jan ken pon to decide who goes first-, but how to get him out was the problem here.

"Well, so, anyone have an idea?" Naruto asked as he looked around. The others merely stare back at him with a bored expression etched on their faces. "Hey! I'm asking here, damn it!" he shouted.

Shikamaru plopped down on the patch of grass near the base of a tree he leaned on. He licked his thumbs and made two circles on his head using each thumb. He then intertwined his fingers, his thumb connected to each other on top.

"I think I've seen this kind of movement somewhere," Naruto mumbled.

"Well, I haven't," Kiba replied flatly as he stared. He knew that it meant he was thinking –Chouji had told him so- and he didn't dare break his concentration while he was thinking.

"Oh! I know! It's from the comic titled Ikkyu-san!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he jumped around the clearing, but stopped when the other nine glared at him.

Minutes later, Shikamaru finally opened his eyes, and his hands lied beside his sides. He looked up at the ten nins, and motioned for them to gather in a circle. "Here's my plan," he started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke was looking out of the window in his room, and he was a bit surprised to see that none of the eleven nins were present in his yard after last night's incident. He decided not to push his luck and just savor the feeling of peacefulness and calmness while he could.

He walked out of his house, and to the breakfast shop nearby. He was too lazy to make breakfast –he didn't know that the lazy syndrome was contagious- and he decided to just buy himself breakfast. He walked inside, and was not surprised when he saw few people –only one, even- in there, considering that it was only six thirty in the morning.

He stared at the only person there, and was thankful it wasn't one of the Eleven Nins –the name of the group the eleven nins had formed, named by himself-. In fact, it was someone who wasn't affected at all. He sat down on the table next to him, and ordered a quick breakfast.

He fiddled with the chopsticks as he stared into the space, apparently quite bored. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed the loud noises those eleven nins made. It was annoying as hell, true, but it made his life livelier. He stole a quick glance sideward, and noticed that the boy was long since he finished his breakfast.

"Uchiha," the boy called, reaching out his rather chubby hand and tapped on the wooden table, "Do you know why Ino and Shikamaru is so noisy lately?" he asked.

Sasuke merely stared. What should he say? They were chasing him? He'd call him a narcissist afterwards, and it'd add up his list of bad nicknames, such as asshole, bastard… and now narcissist?

"I heard that some of the Konoha nins are hell bent on going out with you," Chouji finally said when Sasuke didn't reply, being smarter than Naruto as he was, "All I have to say is, whatever happens, it's all up to you, so it won't hurt to try," he said. He stood up, and walked out of the shop, leaving Sasuke contemplating what he had said inside.

Meanwhile, when Chouji had gotten outside and had walked a good distance away from the shop, ten nins approached him.

"How does it go?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at him with a bored look. The others –some of the others, actually- eyed him with a strange look, before they eyed the boy with hopeful eyes.

"Freakishly well," Chouji said, and with that said, a poof noise was heard accompanying a little explosion that covered the boy in grayish smoke, who when the smoke dissipated, turned into a boy with long dark brown hair and silvery eyes.

"Yeah! Now, all we have to do is watch, and do not interfere, take turns," Naruto exclaimed and they all nodded their heads at this.

-.-.-.-.-. _flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"Give him an advice?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes into slits. He was damn sure that Sasuke was perfectly fine –in physical condition, not in mental one since he was stressing himself a lot- and he didn't need counselor or psychologist.

"Yeah, an advice," Shikamaru nodded. "I'm sure that you know by now that he's unsure whether to accept our offer or not, unless your brain is so small in size that a prawn's brain actually beat yours in size," he explained, "But come to think of it, prawns are brainless," he added with a thoughtful nod.

"Of course I've noticed!" Naruto protested. Well, lying once in a while wouldn't hurt, would it? It surely wouldn't…

"Whatever, so, we need someone to give him an advice to actually accept our offer, and one of us couldn't do it, it has to be someone that isn't _in love_ with him," he explained his plans while the other ten nodded their head occasionally.

"Well, so who is it?" Neji asked.

"I believe we should use Chouji," Shikamaru said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Chouji? But how?" Naruto asked, his eyes once again narrowed into slits, giving him a foxy look.

"I didn't say ask Chouji to, Naruto," Shikamaru stated, "I said _use_ Chouji,"

"Use?" Naruto asked dumbly, and the others felt the urge to kick him out of there.

"Simply put, one of us will transform into Chouji, and while in that form, we'll give him the advice," Neji interjected, and Shikamaru nodded. At least there were some geniuses there with him, so he didn't have to suffer alone from the blonde's dumbness. He had always liked solidarity.

"But who is going to do it?" Naruto asked and the others sighed, resisting the urge to smack him upside the head. He really can be dumb sometimes if he wanted to.

"Well, you're out of the question since you're not good at Henge to start with, you could only do that Sexy no Jutsu of yours," Shikamaru said as he pointed Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin are out of the question because they're too perverted for their own health," Naruto said as he pointed the two. "They won't be able to leave him alone,"

"Well, Itachi is out of the question as well, because he doesn't know how Chouji looks like," Kakashi said as he pointed Itachi.

"He's out of the question as well, he's freaky and Sasuke would surely notice it if he got near him," Itachi said as he pointed Orochimaru.

"He's out of the question as well, because he didn't know how that boy looks like, as well," Orochimaru said as he pointed Kabuto.

"Well, you are out of the question because I am damn sure that you're too lazy to do this," Kabuto said as he pointed Shikamaru.

"You're out of the question since you can't get rid of that dog of yours for a minute, and he'd notice him," Shikamaru said as he pointed Kiba.

"He's out of the question because he's too silent," Kiba said as he pointed Shino who merely kept quiet, "And him as well," he added as his finger shifted to point Gaara.

"So that leaves…" they muttered and turned to look at the last remaining member who hasn't been stated 'out of the question' yet.

"What?" Neji asked back as he noticed the stares he received.

"You're to transform into Chouji and gives him an advice," Shikamaru said as if it was the most normal thing on Earth.

"And why does it have to be me?" Neji asked again.

"You're the one suited for this job," the others merely shrugged, "Now go and get ready, he should be out in any minutes," they said as they forced the unwilling Neji to the nearest breakfast shop while he shouted lines of curses and protests along the way.

-.-.-.-.-. _end of flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"Well, so we'll only have to wait for tomorrow," one of the boys said –it was not really known who- and the others nodded, "Who gets the first turn tomorrow is…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yatta! Finished at last! Sorry it take too long to update, I was being stuck and all, and sorry if this chapter isn't as funny as the previous chapters. It'll get better, I promise," the witch said as she jumped up in joy. She was sitting on a small armchair as she stared at the crystal television in front of her.

"The reason why it was made a cliffhanger is," the white wolf started, "Because she wanted you to vote who should have the first turn," he finished.

"That's right, that's right!" the witch shouted in ecstasy, "Submit your vote! Who gets the first turn?" she asked more to herself.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, and it was swung open before she even got the chance to say 'who is it'. Five people dressed in police outfits walked in, carrying a notepad and a pen.

"We're taking this television with us because you aren't able to pay the tax," one of the people said as he wrote it down on the notepad, took the piece of paper out and shoved it into her hand.

"What the-?" she asked in puzzlement as she stared at the four people taking the crystal screen out of her hut. "Hey! It isn't even a television!" she shouted but the polices were nowhere to be seen.

"You know what," the white wolf started again, "Never ever give her any more crystal balls," he said, sighing. "Anyway, vote for the one you think is the most suitable to get the first turn,"

"And if you do enjoy this chapter, please review!"

**End of Chapter Five**


	7. Omake One

**Boys of Hidden Villages**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Omake One – The Sick Minds**

"Okay, so this is not really a chapter, only a side story that I made for fun," the witch said as she sat on her sofa, staring at her crystal ball that seemed to be always there, but always aren't there at the end of the day. "This is also made while I waited for the votes to come in," she added.

"That explains the reason for the short chapter," Byaku commented, "This is the humorous side of the story that wasn't included in the story," he explained.

"Well, because this is already made, enjoy," the witch said. "My first shot at writing this kind of story, actually, so sorry if it isn't that good,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was nightfall. The moon shone brightly upon the village, illuminating almost every part of it, and his room was no exception. He walked down the hallway of his house and entered his room, hoping to get a good night sleep because he was tired from today, and he needed to go on a mission tomorrow.

He raised his hand to turn the knob, and when he had opened the door, he was surprised to see _him_ on his bed, only wearing a plain white bathrobe.

He gulped hard. Was it his imagination, or was it real? He slowly, hesitantly, and doubtfully walked towards his bed, wondering whether _he_ would disappear if he approached _him_ or not.

"What's wrong? You look hesitant," the boy sitting on his bed spoke up, slipping his raven locks behind his ear as he stared, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Wha- what happened to you, Sasuke?" he asked the boy who was sitting on his bed hesitantly. He wasn't willing just now, so why would he be here now?

"What happened?" Sasuke asked lowly, and seductively, "I wanted you, that's why I'm here," he added as he moved back a little, leaning on the headboard of the bed.

He gulped hard once again, staring at the pair of long smooth legs that seemed so… ethereally beautiful. He wondered how a boy could have such beautiful legs, but he didn't dwell on that thought much longer.

He climbed onto the bed, staring intently at Sasuke while he merely watched him climb onto the bed, and hover above him. He didn't look disturbed by the least.

"Do you really want me?" he asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and smiled a bit.

He leaned down to kiss that pair of warm lips of his. They were soft, a bit unlike boys', but he liked them nonetheless. He liked the softness, and the distinct taste of vanilla.

His hand roamed down to his chest, rubbing it while his other hand teased his nipples lightly. His mouth made its way to his collarbone and bit down on it, hard, to mark that he is his.

Sasuke moaned a bit as he bit on the collarbone –or was it because of the tease?-, and he felt himself stir a bit. He knew that he was turned on at the moment, but as long as Sasuke didn't mind, he wouldn't mind.

He untied the ties of the bathrobe, and slid it down, revealing the smooth pale skin of his body. He stared in awe as Sasuke lied there in his naked glory, looking rather flushed.

"You look… beautiful," he murmured to his ears before he nibbled at his earlobe.

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured back as he tried to stop himself from moaning loudly. The feeling sent shivers down his spine, and he couldn't help but shiver a bit.

His mouth traveled lower, until it reached his navel. He slid his tongue in, and licked it slowly, before taking it back out.

"Sasuke," he called once again. He knew that once this is over, there is no going back, so if he was going to back out, it had to be now, or never at all. "Are you really sure you want this?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Sasuke nodded his head, "I love you," he said, and was about to say his name when…

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

It was known that at that day, eleven people that currently resided around Konoha woke up at the exact same time because of the exact same reason after the exact same dream and they all said the exact same thing.

"DAMN IT!"

**End of Omake One – The Sick Minds**


End file.
